Gypsy
by NineTailedAngel
Summary: One-Shot!: Tala believes Kai is far to stressed out at work, so he and Bryan take him out for drinks to relax. But will what Kai finds there relax him, or just inflame him even more...? :


Ok, so you all are pretty much wishing this was an update of MHB, but as soon as I posted the last chapter, I kept thinking about Rei's costume...the one he was _supposed_ to have. Yep, he wasn't originally what he was in my plan for the chapter, but I just couldn't make it fit in with the rest of the story. And I must admit, I really wanted Rei to wear this costume – and do some other things - *snickers* so here it is, in a whole different setting! :3 It's not really supposed to make sense, this was written for pure amusement, but I hope you all enjoy it!

So enjoy this little ficlet, and I'll try to get the next chapter of Mein Herz Brennt out soon! ^_^ I'm just a little stuck about how to go word a few bits :P

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Beyblade, none of it's characters especially, nor any Music or Brand Names in this fic, I only write for the pleasure of throwing two hot bishies together in situations of my own creation, mostly Kai/Rei and Tala/Bryan~ :D which just so happen to be the pairings in this fic... *whistles innocently*

**~Rated for pervertedness, somewhat graphic sexual acts and language, so if you don't like either of thous, or Yaoi, turn back now. :P**

**,**

"Blah" - talking

"_Blah" - thinking_

_'blah' – sound effects_

"_**Blah" - lyrics**_

~*~*~*~*~

"Tala, why the fuck did I let you two drag me here again?" Kai hissed, leaning back on his cushions, crossing his arms in front of his eyes. The red and lilac haired duo has dragged him to some sort of bar/club/restaurant, with a very Arabian/Oriental feel. The walls were hung with rich fabrics, spangled with small mirrors, reflecting the light of many small lanterns that hung throughout the rooms. Pillows were dotted all around small, yet ornately carved tables to be used in stead of chairs, to provide more comfort. Tala rolled his eyes, sipping his vodka.

"Kai, you need to relax and chill out once in a while before you give yourself a heart attack. Now, shut up and enjoy your drink." Tala looked around the room they were in; It was a private room, as he had requested, curtained off from the rest of the restaurant by heavy drapes. It was round in shape, decorated in varying shades of Red, orange, and gold, flickering like fire in the glow of the many lanterns, the only source of light in the room, the high thinly veiled windows giving only cool air on the moonless night.

"I do agree with Tala, Kai." Bryan called from where he was reclining on many soft cushions, a a glass vodka also in his hand, abet the glass was much larger. "Seriously, you need to get some, badly." And that earned him a fiery glare and snarl from the Phoenix.

"Bryan, but you know he is far to shy to make a move." Tala grinned wolfishly, draining his vodka before pouring himself another glass.

"Oh, to not only live in the Abbey all your childhood, to survive what you've been through, and being able to run a multi trillion and higher company that was once lead by your hellish grand sire and turning it around to be completely legal is easy, but shove Kitten in front of you and you turn into what I can only simply call an idiot." Bryan remarked before he too drained and refilled his glass.

"Shut the hell up!" Kai snarled, but the other two smirked at a faint red flush that came over his cheeks. Tala rolled his eyes, then moving them down to his wrist, where a silver watch rested. Raising his eyebrows, he showed his watch to Bryan, who smirked even wider.

"Hey Kai, we're going to go find the bathroom, I believe you can take care of yourself for a while?"

"Well, at least try to keep quiet and keep it in the stall this time, I am not busting you guys out of jail for public indecencies again."

"It's not my fault we have a healthy sexual appetite." Tala teased. "You're just jealous, Kai." One crimson eye, half hidden still under his slate bangs and his arms, rolled.

"Just try to hurry up. I think the last course is coming soon and Bryan, you are the only one here who knows one lick of Arabic or whatever the hell they speak here..."

"Well that explains the nose then...Ow! _Bryan_!" Tala glared at his lover, rubbing his shoulder where the Falcon had lightly punched him. "Well, if you are going to be like that, I don't think I want to play anymore." Rolling his eyes, Bryan stood up, and pulled Tala into his arms bridal style. "Hey! I said-_Mhm..._" Bryan's hands groping his ass pretty much stopped Tala's complaints as Bryan carried him off to who knows where, Kai missing the knowing smirks of his two friends.

"Stupid rabbits..." Kai grumbled, sitting up, grabbing his own drink, careful not to spill it all over himself. He looked ridiculous enough...Tala had forced him into wearing black leather pants and a black tank top that had a tribal phoenix design in a crimson foil type ink. He refused to leave behind his scarf, but Tala had forced on him another scarf, this one in black with crimson foil ink feathers swirling at the ends. He leaned back to stare up at the ceiling. Some time during the evening, incense had been lit in the room, filling it with a musky, aroma, once that he could have swore he knew from somewhere before. He rather enjoyed it, but it was making him rather tired. He yawned, his eyes closing until they were half lidded. Then, the music came...the lights flickered more vibrantly, with more energy, following the beat of the drums, flutes, violins, and zills. A faint sound of bells attracted his attention, as a figure walked into the room. Kai could only stare, his eyes going from a bare foot, tiny golden bells dangling from a golden band on one ankles, up to white harem pants so sheer, Kai was grateful that a wide golden sash wound about the figures feminine hips, the ends falling almost to the floor, trimmed in more bells, hid anything personal, to up graceful arms and wrists, thin gold bangles dripping more bells encircling them. He continued up, eying a bare, sun kissed chest, revealing this figure was indeed a male, A golden collar encircled a swan like neck, drawing his vision to eyes that rivaled even the purest gold in color, eyes that flickered like a thousand candles. And all of this was surrounded by raven hair, gathered together in a ornate braid interwoven with golden ribbon, small bells attached to a ribbon that gathered it all together at the bottom, the long braid sweeping the floor. Kai's eye's widened...He _knew_ this person...he opened his mouth to speak, but he could not find his voice once the figure began to dance...

He felt like a bird caught in the eyes of a snake, those golden eyes held him in place, he could not move, could not speak, just watch...and oh how he watched this boy who danced like a flame to the exotic music, flickering this way and that, twirling, his hips swaying enticingly to the beat. Kai felt fire light up in his veins, inflaming his body. Here was this beautiful boy, dancing for him and him alone, the one he had longed for in so long...he was beckoning to him, enticing him, daring him to come closer...Kai could stand it no longer. He broke free of the spell cast on him, he lunged to his feet, pinning the boy against the wall before leaning down to kiss the crook of his neck, the smell of the warm flesh beneath him driving him to the brink of sanity. A slender hand laid itself on his chest, pushing him away, but with a hint of reluctance, growling slightly at the loss of contact, he was caught off guard when he was pushed gently down onto a large stack of cushion, the boy straddling his waist. Au though on his knees, the boy continued to dance, his hips grazing Kai's groin lightly, amusement flickering in his eyes. Kai's hands would have grabbed those hips, if he had not discovered his hands in chains, making him unable to move them. But to flamed up to care, he just willed those hips to press down just a little harder...surprising him, they complied, sending fire flickering through his lower body, his eyes closing and his head leaning back. But all to soon they lifted back up again, Kai making more growls of protest.

"Poor Kai, Do you really want me that badly?" A teasing voice whispered in his ear, more beautiful to Kai then a thousand angels. He pressed his hips down to meet Kai's, swaying them slightly to tease the Phoenix. Kai hissed, distracted by the boy slipping off his tank top to place kisses on his neck. Feeling a hand caressing his inner thigh, Kai snarled, pulling the chains as taught as they could go, wanting to break them, to shatter them, they were all that was holding him from ravaging the beauty in front of him. "All you have to do, Kai..." The hand crept higher. "Is to just tell me..." His hand now circling Kai's groin he smiled. "How you _really_ feel about me.." His fingertips grazed the bulge in the front of Kai's pants. Kai panted, his thoughts hazy...

"Please, just...you're driving me insane..." Those golden eyes widened, the grin growing wider. Kai felt the zipper on his pants being pulled down, releasing him in his fullest. What could only be described as a lust filled purr rang through the room.

"You never answered my question, Kai." The boy smirked, his hands ghosting up and down Kai's length, enjoying the reactions he was getting.

"Goddammit, Rei! You and you alone make me like this! No one else, Never before and never again!" Rei's grin grew larger then the Cheshire Cat's, pleased with what he heard, rewarding Kai by leaning down to flick a tongue over Kai's quivering tip, sending shudders through Kai's body.

"Tell me then, Kai..." another flick of his tongue sent Kai closer yet to the edge. "Do you care for me?"

"More then you could ever fathom." Even with the lust clouding his voice, Rei knew Kai wasn't lying or merely saying it in the heat of the moment. For he knew Kai, and Kai couldn't not lie to him, not ever, not when he gazed into those crimson eyes, and now the fire dancing deep in them revealed all he needed to know. Smirking, he placed a searing kiss on Kai's lips, kissing a trail down Kai's strong chest and shoulders, before reaching the bluenette's obvious sign he was enjoying this. He ignored it, instead kissing the inside of Kai's thigh, up and up until he ignored Kai again, instead kissing a trail up the other thigh, all the way back up to Kai's lips.

"So, Kai..." Rei began to tease the other boy again, grazing Kai by swaying his hips in tune with another song lightly floating through the room, this tune faster pasted. His eyes flickered to the chain holding Kai to the wall. He knew Kai had more then enough strength to break the chain, it was only a matter of time before-

_'SNAP!' _Rei felt himself thrown back, although gently, onto the same bunch of cushions Kai had been moments before he broke his chains. He grinned, his golden eyes flickering with lust, matching the fiery eyes that stared into his for a brief moment, until he felt Kai untie the sash from his waist to caress him through the thin fabric of his pants, making another, more lusty and urgent purr ring through the room.

And that just made Kai loose it completely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I didn't really want to go far to into it, not being experienced in lemons or even limes, maybe I will expand it someday if enough people like/review it. But for now, all of you can get your perverted brains a working and think up how this will end up on your own ;3

As for Tala and Bryan, well, we all know they set this thing up and are now rewarding themselves with some nooky :D

Well, this was inspired mainly by the songs 'Gypsy' and 'Cleopatra's Spell,' both by Ronan Hardiman. I used a part (:51 to 1:23) of a video I found on youtube called 'Saida in Russia 1' as a reference for Rei's dancing, although I imagine Rei as more graceful and controlled.

I hope you all have enjoyed this little fic, please review, they make me feel fantastic and encourage me to keep writing! All constructive criticism is welcome, as this is one of the most serious limes I've done so far. Rather sad, ne?


End file.
